Secreto entre las vías
by Aerea-Sparda
Summary: No todo es lo que aparenta, en especial cuando se trata de un compañero amargado que le gusta mentir. Mas un Moyashi enamorado puede ser mas torpe de lo normal. Fanfiction dedicado para mi novio. CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS. (ya se imaginan que)


**Hola mis queridos lectores**

 **Hoy les traigo este pequeño one shot que hice como regalo de San Valentin (atrasado haha) para mi novio…**  
 **No rebelare muchas cosas del tema pero espero que les guste mis cursilerías (¿).**

 **NADA ME PERTENECE: D GRAY MAN ES DE HATSURA HOSHINO.**

 **Como siempre, solo soy yo y mis locuras.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sonaba el pasar del tren, con tal monotonía para el inglés que hizo soltar un bostezo somnoliento.

Era el cruce típico europeo para una misión por Italia, siéndole antes llamativo, pero después de ver tantos campos repetitivos hizo que se quedara profundamente dormido.

Soltó otro bostezo el exorcista más joven y más nuevo de la vieja Orden Oscura. Viendo nuevamente el paisaje aburrido y monótono. Siendo el mismo de horas antes de que se quedara dormido.

-¿falta mucho?- pregunto a lo bajo, realmente casi para sí mismo, y como era de esperarse no recibió respuesta. Ocasionando que volteara a ver a su acompañante.

Observo con atención al otro exorcista que, para su sorpresa, estaba completamente dormido.

Recargado incómodamente contra la ventana, con una posición que parecía que en cualquier momento en un buen freno se rompería el cuello.

-ahm…- soltó para sí mismo no sabiendo muy bien que hacer. Si hubiera sido Lavi o Lenalee, no dudaría en despertarlos, pero en este caso no eran ellos, si no alguien mucho más complicado en el tema, alguien que aun así le sorprendía muchísimo que se hubiera quedado inconsciente.

No era ni nada más ni nada menos que Kanda Yuu. Ese exorcista vaya que le complicaba la existencia. Desde su primer encuentro con la enorme confusión en la entrada, más una misión con sentimientos encontrados.

Sentimientos encontrados, era la situación exacta para su pequeño problema con esta persona un tanto especial.

Y dejando a un lado esa horrible actitud, ya eran varias las ocasiones que la belleza delicada del japonés le frustraba mucho.

Entre el hecho un poco insignificante de que era un hombre, esa belleza delicada, físicamente hablando, más esa actitud le hacía tener un sentimiento de atracción bastante peculiar.

En lo físico entre dudar de su sexo, más por la voz que tenía y curvas, y la actitud aparentemente cruel pero dulce al final. Y es que no era la primera vez que veía que soltaba veneno por esos delicados labios, pero sus acciones luego le contradecía completamente, con acciones de último momento que a pesar de ser duras, podían ayudar a las personas levantarse.

Soltó un suspiro pesado, ver a su compañero tanto tiempo, mas inconsciente con un rostro tan tranquilo podía ser algo _peligroso_. Y es que no dejaba de ser un adolecente con las hormonas algo alborotadas. Al grado que hasta la misma china antes se había dado cuenta.

 _-deberías decirle-_ recordó cuando en una ocasión en la cafetería lo cacho viendo con mucha atención al espadachín.

 _-¿eh?... ¡no!- negó continuamente con la cabeza, ya dando por hecho a lo que se refería la chica de cabello verdoso._

 _Misma que solo se sentó a un lado riendo con una sonrisa algo discreta y tierna –sé que es una persona un poco complicada pero no creo que lo tome tan mal… viniendo de tu parte-_

 _Sintió como la sangre y pulso aumento causando que se sonrojara – no… no lo creo – repitió nuevamente más para el mismo –a… además dudo que le guste la gente de su mismo…sexo-_

 _Y para su sorpresa Lenalee no dijo nada, si no, se había ganado una mirada un poco sospechosa por parte de la oriental, después de un silencio incomodo ella saco una risa igual de sospechosa –las cosas no son lo que parecen, Allen-kun –_

Otro suspiro sonó, cruzando los brazos en su asiento, esa conversación con la china llevaba días haciéndole dudar de todo y extrañamente animándole poco a poco quererse confesar al estoico japonés.

Observo nuevamente a su compañero, levantándose para verlo de cerca, cayendo nuevamente hipnotizado en su rostro que lucía tan tiernamente tranquilo.

Pero no pudo apreciarlo durante más tiempo, ya que el tren repentinamente freno, ocasionando que cayera de cara contra él.

Los siguientes segundos fueron los más largos de su vida, entre el miedo de haber despertado al japonés, más la extraña sensación que se ganó al chocar con el pecho del mismo.

Su rostro había chocado de frente en su pecho, cosa que no hubiera sido tan penoso, si no fuera que lo sintió extrañamente blando, y no un pecho duro como cualquiera que se esperaría de un hombre que se la pasa entrenando.

Cometió el error de poner ambas manos en la zona para separarse poco a poco.

-… ¿Qué mierdas haces? Moyashi-

Escucho amenazadoramente por parte del oriental. Estaba rojo, rojo de la vergüenza, más viendo esos ojos oscuros amenazadoramente, mismos que lo dejaron quieto y tartamudeando torpemente. –yo… solo…-

Solo logro que lo mirara aún más amenazadoramente, pero extrañamente podía detectar un ligero rubor en él. El silencio siguió siendo incomodo, más cuando intento levantarse, obviamente tenía que hacer un poco más de peso contra el para poder levantarse pero eso solo aprisiono mas su manos contra su pecho, pero eso solo ocasiono que solo se sonrojara más, y que este le diera una patada, llevándolo contra el asiento contrario.

Vio preocupado como se levantó, chasqueando la lengua molesto. -¡perdón! El tren freno… y…-quedo de palabras cortas cuando solo logro que lo viera de reojo con algo de frialdad – pervertido…- escucho esa palabra siendo susurrada por el mientras se salía molesto de la habitación.

Y ahí se quedó él, boquiabierto, tras el sonido del azote de la puerta. ¡¿Lo había llamado pervertido?! ¿Solo por qué accidentalmente había tocado su pecho?, más bien, estrellado accidentalmente.

Se sentó en el su lugar de origen, completamente furioso, cruzándose de brazos.

Por unos momentos pensando una serie de insultos al japonés, pero en otro se quedó en completo en blanco, para ganar un repentino sonrojo.

No solo la palabra le lastimaba un poco, si no que no quería reconocerlo directamente, ya que anteriormente si se había dejado dominar por sus hormonas y su imaginación en solitario, cosa que se supone que nadie sabe.

Costumbre que ahora le estaba haciendo ganar un profundo color rojo, ahora la completa confusión de lo que paso momentos atrás.

Había caído en su pecho, mismo que no se sentía precisamente plano, si no se atrevería pensar que era de una mujer, o su sonrojo.

Ahora estaba completamente hundido en la duda ¿existía la posibilidad de que todo este tiempo había pensado erróneamente sobre su sexualidad? Bueno siempre se refirió a sí mismo como hombre, aunque honestamente cuando se topó por primera vez, pensó que era mujer, y cuando salió herido o ¿herida? En su primera misión estaba exageradamente pendiente de cubrirse el pecho, aun que en esos tiempos ya creía que era por su herida.

Después recordó las palabras de Lenalee: – _no todo es lo que parece-_

Con eso fue suficiente, tenía que saber que era realmente Kanda, aunque no sabía cómo sin quedar como un completo pervertido. Además si ya pensando sea lo que sea él o ella, ya tenía su completa atención cuando su imaginación volaba.

Imaginación que quería despegarse en esos momentos, sentir de cerca el cuerpo que tanto deseaba le estaba generando nuevamente problemas. Problema que estaba creciendo en sus pantalones, sonrojándose completamente.

Suspiro nervioso, viendo rápido hacia la puerta, asegurándose con la vista que estuviera bien cerrada.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad y cerro la persiana de la ventanilla, tomando nuevamente asiento, bien solo había una forma de solucionar su _problema_.

Respiro hondo y abrió el cierre del pantalón y prosiguió a lo que tenía que hacer, realmente estando necesitado.

Saco su miembro y paso sus dedos de su mano izquierda, sin su guante, teniendo la costumbre de aprovechar su inocencia para eso, cosa que era algo un poco masoquista.

Estuvo concentrado en su _labor_ desconociendo por completo que alguien estaba afuera, recargado afuera escuchando atentamente con los brazos cruzados.

-… _Kanda…-_ soltó en uno de sus suspiros, hundido en el placer, pero el gusto le duro poco cuando escucho como alguien tomo el pomo de la puerta.

Tan rápido como pudo guardo su miembro no dándole tiempo para cerrar el cierre, usando lo largo de su saco de exorcista para cubrirse, después jalo su capucha para cubrirse un poco el rostro.

Trago nervioso cuando vio que se abrió la puerta y entro el oriental viéndole de una forma un poco sospechosa.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, que pareció eterno, el siguió sentado con la cabeza baja con la capucha, fingiendo estar dormido.

Desconociendo que estaba haciendo el pelinegro, escucho como cerró la puerta y puso el seguro, después se recargo en la puerta, nuevamente con los brazos cruzados.

– Continua – escucho claramente, con tranquilidad.

Conservando su actuación, sintió como su rostro gano color de la pena. No creyendo que es cucho bien.

Sonó una carcajada algo baja combinada de un bufido -¿vas a dejar de hacerte el inocente? Moyashi pervertido-

Alzo lentamente el rostro completamente rojo, inconsciente de los ojos de súplica y pena que tenía, viendo extrañamente que el japonés tenía una sonrisa muy sospechosa.

Dejo de recargarse en la puerta para pararse frente al menor, que a un se conservaba en silencio. – ¿y? ¿No lo vas hacer?-

Empezó a sudar asustado, realmente no sabiendo que hacer, además se sentía extrañamente mas excitado, no entendiendo realmente que era lo que quería Kanda, si realmente estaba favoreciendo a su fantasía o estaba planeando algo por lo que podría ser un disgusto.

Lo único que pudo hacer es quedarse quieto. Sintió cuando le bajo la capucha, elevando más sus nervios, lo siguiente lo dejo creyendo que aún se encontraba soñando, ya que sintió como paso delicadamente sus manos por sus mejillas, acercándose peligrosamente su rostro con el suyo.

-¿seguro? ~- escucho ese susurro con un tono de voz tan lascivo que solo ocasiono que el ánimo que había perdido, despertara ahora con más fuerza.

\- Yo no sé de qué hablas…- tartamudeo torpemente completamente nervioso, la oferta sonaba muy tentadora pero realmente no sabía que se cruzaba por la cabeza del oriental.

Lo siguiente no solo lo puso peor, si no respondió la duda que nació minutos atrás, así como la suposición de la china.

Primero se había sentado en sus piernas, quedando su cadera muy pegada a su entre pierna, ahí estaba claro que su excitación lo rebelaba por completo, después vio cómo se quitó la chaqueta, después la camisa revelando unas vendas -¿acaso necesito ser más directa, enano?-

Observo bien ese cuerpo que tanta tentación le daba y por la forma y las curvas que pasaba en la zona más la inclinación que daba debajo de las vendas en el pecho, dejaba en claro que era, más la forma de señalarse a sí misma.

Pero perdió toda la atención cuando sintió sus labios junto con los delicados de la ahora descubierta oriental.

Su mente quedo en blanco, no creyendo que lo estaban besando. Sintió los brazos de ella abrazarlo al nivel del cuello, pegando más su pecho contra el suyo.

Después de unos segundos queriendo recuperar el aliento, vio con atención a la japonesa - ¿y? ¿Necesitas algo más para poder continuar enano?-

Trago ansioso, ahora el sonriendo lascivo, disfrutando que ahora se podía ver un claro sonrojo en ella, no tenía idea si estaba soñando o no, o si realmente ella sentía lo mismo que él, pero estaba tan deseoso que no le importo pensar en ello en ese momento.

Tomo su rostro con sus manos para volverla a besar esta vez de una manera pasional, que en poco tiempo se volvió en una pelea de quien dominaba a quien, ella después haciendo meter su lengua.

 _Belleza delicada pero agresiva_ eso era Kanda para él, una hermosa flor que si te acercabas demasiado y de la forma errónea podrías pincharte con sus espinas, espinas que no le importaba enclavarse, o más bien de sus mordidas, ya que en la batalla ella le mordió el labio, haciéndole sacar un gemido bajo de satisfacción.

Paso su mano por su coleta de caballo, estaba deseoso tocar su cabello, quito atrevidamente el listón dejando que su cabello callera con gracia.

-Tch… no lo vayas enredar Moyashi- escucho como ella aparentemente se quejó por su acción, pero como desvió la mirada y estaba con ese peculiar sonrojo, más notable, solo hizo gozarlo más.

Al contrario de lo que le habían pedido, paso sus dedos en uno de los mechones y después lo olio, captando el olor dulce que tenía.

-¿Qué tanto haces?... –escucho su pregunta nerviosa, para verla con unos ojos tiernos pero decididos. – apreciar lo hermosa que eres –

-… Tch- ella chasqueo la lengua avergonzada, después coloco sus manos atrás, y atrevidamente aflojo las vendas, dejando ver su pecho al desnudo.

Vio atónico su pecho, dejando que su rostro se pusieran tan rojo como el de ella.

¡¿Cómo podía ocultar tanto en las vendas?! De hecho llevaba tiempo confundido porque ella siempre se hablaba de sí misma como un él.

Dejo de pensar cuando ella se lanzó para volverlo a besar, correspondiéndole completamente hipnotizado a sus acciones.

Sintió que ella puso sus manos en su pecho, abriendo el saco y de paso todo aquello que tuviera en la zona, ahora sintiendo sus pechos junto con su pecho haciéndole sentir más nervioso.

Pero lo que le hizo separar del beso fue cuando ella bajo su mano hacia su vientre, rozando por un momento su miembro.

-… ¡espera!...- soltó rápido muerto de la pena, y con falta de oxígeno. Pero Kanda solo se rio -¿Qué? ¿No quieres que te ayude con ese problema?- se burló de su clara necesidad, sin dejar que desde que antes llegara su pantalón ya estaba abierto.

Bajo el rostro, no quería admitirlo, quería que ella lo tocara y más, pero era más su timidez.

Sintió una mano en su mentón que lo obligo alzar el rostro, viendo esos ojos oscuros viéndole con lujuria – dilo, admite que me deseas… por eso susurrabas mi nombre, ¿no?-

-… yo… - desvió la mirada, no podía con la pena ni con sus nervios, sudando más que antes. Se escuchó una risa – lo tomare como un sí, enano- con eso hizo regresar a observarla, pero más como ella había tomado su miembro con ambas manos, ahora ella de rodillas en el suelo. Cuando sintió su lengua, inmediatamente no pudo evitar gemir, y cuando lo metió en su boca, tuvo que buscar todas las fuerzas posibles para controlarse, llevaba rato estaba necesitado, más lo extraña y peculiar situación que lo consideraba irreal, lo tenía enloquecido.

Nunca paro sus gemidos, viendo con un rostro rojo a la japonesa, que en un principio mantuvo sus manos en el sillón tratando con sus dedos despejar la tención apretando sus uñas contra la tela del sillón, pero después no pudo con la tentación de su cabellera, tomándola por un momento, sentir ese cabello suave y sedoso, lo hacía feliz.

Pero el gusto duro poco, ella se separó, poco después de sentir la mano de el en su cabellera. Lo vio de forma penetrante poniéndole nervioso, pensando que había hecho algo que no debió. Pero ella sonrió – antes de que pierdas la cordura enano, no crees que es un poco… ¿injusto?-

-¿eh? – soltó inconsciente, parpadeando por unos momentos, pero entendió el mensaje cuando ella se levantó y se quitó el pantalón junto con su ropa interior.

Admiro lo hermosa que era, ahora estando completamente desnuda a su favor. Ella se acercó nuevamente a él, bajándole el pantalón y sus boxers dejándolos lejos de él, luego se subió al sillón, cada una de sus rodillas aun lado de su cadera.

Tomo su rostro con delicadeza, teniendo en una excelente vista desde sus senos hasta de su rostro –no eres el único que necesita ayuda, Moyashi- dijo atrevida, volviendo después tomar sus labios sin permiso.

Fue tan pasional como el anterior, y esta vez él se atrevió a tocar sus senos con sus manos, apretándolos, ahora ella gimió un poco.

Ella se separó un poco – me alegra que lo entendieras, enano pervertido –

Esa palabra de nuevo, antes le incomodaba, pero ahora estaba amando que le dijera de esa manera. Cuando ella se volvió a colocar para besarlo, ella le inclino la cabeza para ahora dejarle pequeñas mordidas en el cuello, el aprovecho para pasar una mano por su cadera, acariciando su trasero, quería ser atrevido con ella, quería sorprenderlo de la misma manera. Así que hizo que se sentara más, y con su mano libre alineando su miembro con su entrada, cuando logro lo deseado, ella se separó para sacar, junto con el un gemido al unísono.

-definitivamente… pervertido- soltó ella después de un gemido.

-como si tu no lo fueras, BaKanda- le contesto susurrándole en el oído, lo tenía que admitir, lo era, pero ella no estaba lejos.

Escucho como chasqueo la lengua, aprovechando para sujetarla bien, empezando a moverse, ocasionando que ella sacara un gemido combinado con un ligero grito de sorpresa.

Ella coloco sus manos en el borde del sillón para tener en que sostenerse si el llegara a soltarla por error. El aprovecho el espacio para robarle un beso, siendo fielmente correspondido.

Estuvieron así siguiendo un ritmo, pero por la posición el inglés sentía que no podía dar todo lo que podía dar, así que la tomo de la cintura y se levantó junto con ella, misma que no tardo en abrazar su cintura con sus piernas, y con sus brazos al nivel del cuello.

Mientras continuaban su beso, él la sentó en el sillón, tomo sus tobillos y le separo más las piernas, entrando más profundo, rápidamente colocando sus manos a un lado de la cintura de ella, consecutivamente ganando un ritmo más rápido que en la anterior posición.

Ella ahora rasguñaba el sillón, gimiendo continuamente –tramposo… ~- escucho eso entre sus gemidos. El solo pudo reír un poco perdiéndose casi en los suyos.

-Lo dice quien oculta su identidad- la beso de forma salvaje, entre la emoción que tenía, y que dentro de poco llegaría a su clímax, pero también no queriendo saber mucho la respuesta de eso.

Sintió como lo abrazo del cuello, con fuerzas, así como ella llego un punto que parecía que le faltaba poco –enano…- soltó entre gemidos y jadeos.

La vio de reojo, viendo como su cabello se enredaba por cada embestida y fricción contra el sofá. Ella se acercó un poco más para volverle a besar. Un beso en lo personal, cariñoso y dulce fuera de lo que era de la personalidad de la japonesa.

Aquel beso no tardo en volverse salvaje, llevándose consigo el poco autocontrol de los dos exorcistas, ella se separó por aire y gritar sin querer, el nombre de él, por primera vez en su vida, cosa que animo más que perdiera el control el inglés. Apenas saliendo de su interior, corriéndose sobre el abdomen de ella.

Cayó al suelo, ganándose un buen impacto sobre su trasero, pero después se recargo en el sofá que antes dormía la japonesa, recargo su nuca sobre el asiento, tratando de recuperar el aliento, cerrando los ojos.

Inconsciente por unos momentos, hubo un nuevo silencio incomodo en la habitación, que solo se escuchaba las respiraciones forzadas de ambos, abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a la japonesa que se había reincorporado en el sofá próximo, sentándose teniendo la mirada baja y las manos recargadas en el borde del asiento.

Cuando logro establecer lo suficiente su respiración, abrió la boca, quería saber que había pasado, porque ella acepto hacer eso con él, porque lo había animado tanto. También porque ella al principio se encargaba tanto del trato masculino, así como nombrarse a ella misma como un hombre y ocultar sus atributos.

Abrió la boca aun dudoso –ahm… ¿Kanda?- el creyó susurrarlo pero si fue bien escuchado.

-no digas nada…- escucho como la japonesa le contesto.

Bajo la mirada, no sabía que hacer ahora, tenía un gran remolino de emocione, se levantó y tomo el saco de ella -… no tengo idea de por qué me animaste… "seguir" pero…- coloco el saco alrededor de ella para cubrirla, notando como la miraba algo sorprendida. – gracias Kanda…-

Ella desvió la mirada, mientras tomaba el saco para cubrirse mejor – Tch… eres todo un Moyashi definitivamente, una estúpida planta que no se da cuenta de nada-

-¡¿eh?!- eso le molesto, que volviera llamarlo "Moyashi" después de que ella dijera su nombre entre gemidos de placer era sentir que estaba perdiendo puntos a favor. Aparte de sentirse utilizado o estafado.

Se cruzó de brazos molesto, sentándose en el otro sofá teniéndola de frente – podrías ser más amable ¿sabes?-

Escucho una carcajada -¿por follarme? Tch… ¿te has puesto a pensar por que quise hacerlo contigo idiota?- oh no, sonaba molesta.

El albino guardo silencio, bajando la agresividad en su mirada, ahora sintiendo miedo a preguntar.

Ella suspiro, cerrando los botones de su saco -… obvio no lo sabes eres un idiota, seguramente eras de la bola de idiotas que siguen creyendo que soy un hombre-

Eso le dolió, más porque era cierto, tomo un respiro, reteniendo mayor parte el aire en sus pulmones -… ¿Por qué?- pregunto a lo bajo, teniendo miedo.

Kanda desvió la mirada, sonrojándose de nuevo – Te amo, idiota…-

Podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza, así como el regreso del calor en su rostro.

Estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

La japonesa se atrevió observarlo después de su confesión – ¿y tú idiota?-

Intento hablar pero simplemente estaba tartamudeando, como un idiota, rojo de la vergüenza. Viendo como Kanda lo observaba con unos ojos penetrantes pero de un momento otro ella empezó a reírse, una risa que sonaba dulce.

Se levantó de su asiento y le robo un beso apasionado. –Escucha… enano, ahora eres mi Moyashi- dijo de forma lujuriosa, quitándose nuevamente el saco. – ¿lo entiende esa cabeza blanca?-

Calmo sus nervios, sonriendo ahora como un idiota enamorado, y la abrazo, -lo entiendo perfectamente-

Ella le correspondió el abrazo –por cierto BaKanda-

Eso hizo que se separara, para verle un poco confundida – Te amo… - después otro beso se formó por parte del albino. Ocasionando que ahora ella se sonrojara por completo.

Beso que después se volvió con más salvaje, afortunadamente aprovechando que era un viaje nocturno y que sería un largo camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Posiblemente muchos estaban aquí pensando que esto era un fanfcition Yaoi y cayeron en mi trampa muhaha.**

 **Hace tiempo tenía idea de un fanfiction con una Fem Kanda, mas normalmente roleo con mi pareja como una Fem Kanda pues que mejor regalo que el que mis perversidades u/u.**

 **Ah… espero que les haya gustado y aquellos que son también mis lectores del otro fanfiction "Ángeles de Sangre y Luz" se anda escribiendo el capítulo 31, es más les digo el titulo (que tendrá posiblemente) "Poseído".**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos!.**


End file.
